Myskatonic University
Miskatonic University is located in Arkham; a small town in Essex County, Massachusetts. It is named after the Miskatonic River. At the end of the 19th century Miskatonic University was a highly prestigious university, on par with Harvard, it and Harvard were the two most popular schools for the children of the “Old Gentry” in the state of Massachusetts. The modern age has seen a decline in the popularity of the school as they have not backed down on their rigorous academic requirements. Miskatonic supports the Salem Academy a preparatory school that has a magic related curriculum, also in Massachusetts Academics Miskatonic University is still a place where the student is seeped in the classic liberal arts, not the mealy-mouthed "Kumbya" that modern colleges call liberal arts. Greek and/or Latin are still required. Oratory and Rhetoric that the student be well spoken. Writing that they might express themselves in the written work, Mathematics and the Sciences to expand the mind for greater learning. Art and Music that they might be cultured and have something interesting to speak or write about. The sciences have advanced; therefor the University is modern in its science and laboratory facilities. All the sciences are covered including the old subjects. A student must show special aptitude to enter into these courses. They are very difficult indeed. Departments *'School of the Arts & Music --' Art Department The Dr. D. Grey Chair of Art Conservation Music Department School of Industrial Design *'School of Athletics --' *'School of Engineering & Applied Sciences --' School of Architecture Department of Civil Engineering School of Hyperspacial Engineering -- Newest school at the University *'School of Education --' *'School of English --' Henry Hawthorne Chair of Early English Literature School of Contemporary English Literature. School of Journalism. *'School of History --' School of Ancient Studies Dr.Henry Jones Jr. Chair of Archeology School of Prehistory & Cryptohistory -- Teasing out the pre-writing past. School of Ancient History School of Medieval Studies School of Modern History School of Alien Histories. --'' There is always something new to learn. *'School of Language Arts --' The Getty Romance Languages Chair Classical Languages Department Department of Oriental Languages School of Alien Languages -- Another new study area *'School of Law and Government --' Mystkonic School of Law -- Where little parasites are made. Political Sciences Department -- Oxymoron central School of Economics -- Because we know it has nothing to do with math. *'School of Medicine --' One of the stronger schools in the University. A medical degree from Mystkonic can be a foot in the door.. Department of Internal Medicine Department of Mental Health -- Considered the best school on the subject in the East Coast. E. A. Poe Chair of Cardiology School of XenoMedicine -- Just getting started. *'School of Old Studies --' The Most difficult school to get into . The majority of the student body doesn’t even know for sure that it exists. Rumor flies mind you. Alchemy Dr. Howard Lovecraft Chair of Mystic Theory School of Practical Theology School of Necromancy Dr. James Smythe Chair of Divinitory Sciences. Thaumaturgy School of Jedi Studies. School of Earth Magics. *'School of Physical Sciences --' Astronomy Department School of Chemistry School of Geology Physic Department Campus Life The Dormitories are picturesque Gothic halls from the turn of the 19th century. The student can rest assured that while the beauty of these halls has not been diminished, they have been updated to modern standards of comfort. Heat, running water, and air conditioning are available on all floors. As of 1977 the University has been coeducational. While yes some of the older professors did grumble a bit the matter has become one of routine. Munroe Hall was the first female dormitory. The Town of Arkham provides many distractions and amusements for the student looking to lighten the heavy load. Everything from the throughly modern in terms of coffee shops and theater to old fashion walks in Lovecraft Park down by the Miskatonic River. Faculty *'Dean of the Collages Dr Morpheus Flanders' -- Dr. Flanders has served the university for 25 years as instructor and Dean. He is known for his ridged adherence to high academic standards. *'Dean of the English Department Dr. Jeremiah Witherspoon' -- Professor Withersopoon has been around as long as anyone at the University can remember. His caustic manner and exacting standards in the use of English have exasperated many a new student weened on the loose standards of the public education system. *'Henry Jones Chair of Archeology Dr Marium Jones'. Granddaughter of The Dr. Henry "Indiana" Jones. She teaches an exacting science of investigation using all the latest forensic tools. She recently saw that the University acquired a tricorder. *'Professor of Ancient Studies Dr. Basha' The esteemed and until lately little seen Professor of Ancient Studies has been taking a more active role in university life. The reason for her late reclusivness is not generally known. *'Dr Carl Meeses' -- Anthropology professor. The current accepted expert on the modern pratice of the cults of ancient gods. Including Baal, Dagon, Nergal, and others. *'Dr. Steven Strange' -- This highly skilled and experienced magician has only recently accepted a professorship at the University. With Magic becoming more public we hope to attract others like him. *'Dr. James Smythe ''Professor Emeritus' -- Moved to California and currently works out of Stanford University. He is still available for consultation to faculty of the University. Points of Interest Of interest in the town is the Old Arkham Asylum. The fascinating Gothic buildings of the old asylum have been closed since the 1950s. It is regrettable that tours cannot be arranged for safety reasons. The functions of the Hospital were moved to more modern grounds, and the practices made more modern as well. the slowly moldering ruins make for a picturesque sight across from the park. The current Arkham Mental Health Center is a state of the art facility that specializes in the criminally insane. It is not considered a tourist destination. It works in association with such facilities as the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic. The '''Smythe Museum' is a treasure trove of archaeological finds from around the world. The majority of the museum's collection is the material from Professor James Smythe's 1938 expedition to ancient Babylon. The materials presented are shown is as much context as possible. Qualified researchers can easily gain access to the notes and papers of Professor Smythe. Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Education Category:CA Category:Supernatural